The Woes of George Weasley
by Calligraphic-soul
Summary: Fres is dead, and George is Lost. Starting at Fred's funeral George is wondering if he will ever truly be himself again, and is wondering if he even knows who he is without his twin. Will probably turn into an M after a while.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a story about the aftermath of the Hogwarts battle, but this side of things has always seemed like a goldmine for a story for me. **

**Fred and George were always together so I thought that discovering who George was without Fred would be fascinating. Please tell me what you think**

THE FUNERAL

George lay awake in his old bedroom at the burrow. After the battle he had become a completely different person. He was no longer the jovial trickster, but stuck in a deep depression. The shop was being run by Lee while he got himself together, but George was not sure that he would ever go back there. The whole idea for a joke shop had been his idea. The shop would only remind him of his brother. He spent most of his time staring at parchment with his twins scribbles on it, forcing himself to memorise every feature of the handwriting so like his own. There were of course subtle differences. The curve of the g was more pronounces, the flick of the a less flicked up a bit.

'todays the day,' he muttered to himself. He could not stand to remind himself of the past any longer. Each time he did was like a knife cutting him in half once more. The simple truth of it was that he did not know who he was on his own. He needed his brother back, his twin, his partner, his best friend.

'Fred,' he whispered, spying a picture of them both as he walked towards his door. This was the first time he had mentioned his name out loud since his death. With a pang he realised also that today was the funeral.

He sloped down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother was busying herself, evidently trying to stop herself from losing control. Even with all the activity he could her her sobbing. With numb hands George placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, and for a split second he could see a joy in her eyes, thinking her son had returned to her, but then she collapsed into his arms, shaking with the weight of grief that came down upon her in the moment of realisation. His father ran into the kitchen, hearing her lose control. Like his wife Arthur Weasley stopped dead seeing george, thinking for a moment that he was fred. He led with wife away to calm her down, but patted George's shoulder as they left.

He sank into a chair once they'd left, watching the various appliances working on the preparation of too much food for the eleven people currently occupying the house. Ever since the end of the battle Harry and Hermione had been living with them, and Charlie, Bill and Fleur had also been staying there. The house was too full for the house to manage easily, and yet it still felt not even slightly full enough. Loss was etched on every splinter of the woodwork, pain on every face. Even the food tasted bitter without the laughter that had used to fill the Weasley kitchen.

Breakfast was a silent affair, despite the small feast the mrs Weasley had prepared nobody was very hungry. The black clad party all stared at their plates, dreading the day ahead. Mr's Weasley didn't last 5 minutes before having to leave the table in a renewed fit of crying. This time it was Charlie who went to comfort her. Other than the sounds of muffled sobbing the house was silent. Ginny leant against harry while he stroked her hair, and Ron and Hermione held tightly to each other's hands, Ron staring off into the distance, as if he was still expecting to see Fred walking towards the house. George stared resolutely downwards, knowing full well that the person who had always made him feel better, was the reason he needed cheering up in the first place. He could hear Fred talking in his head.

'Blimey Perc, I never thought I'd see you lost for words.'

He could feel a tear making a path down his face, but made no attempt to wipe it away.

Finally the time came and the whole family sat under the same tarpaulin that had so recently held the wedding guests for Bill and Fleur. The same wizard presided over the funeral. Fred's body lay draped in red cloth at the found himself not even paying attention to what was going on and staring at the lifeless figure of himself.

Suddenly as the wizard stopped talking a very different sight met his eyes, than had at Dumbledores funeral. A load bang filled the air as the fireworks that they had both created filled the air. The face of Fred appeared in the sky and winked down at the crowd. Then the face dissolved into thousands of flowers, hats and 'hysterical humbugs' fell into the laps of the startled crowd. For the first time in days the ghost of a mile appeared on Georges face. His cheeks hurt from the lack of using those muscles. He remembered him and fred designing these at Auntie Muriel's.

'Now remember Freddy' he had said, 'If we die we want to go out with a bang. One for me and one for you.'

'Georgie I love the way your mind works' Fred had replied, 'I think the hysterical humbugs should go in these.'

'You know I think you are right, we should give people one last gift of laughter before we take out final bow.'

'You know, If you had another ear George you would be almost as perfect as me'

'But I am perfect,' George said with a grin, 'I'm holey remember.'

'That is still pathetic,' Fred had chortled.

Soon everyone was laughing on the floor, some of them had actually been foolish enough to eat the humbugs, and others giving Fred the send off he had wanted and deserved by laughing at his final joke.

**Tell me what you think please :) I love writing this stuff, I would love to know if you love reading it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - Intervention**

After the funeral everybody including Mrs. Weasley seemed happier. For George however, the firework display had only served as a reminder that the comedy team had ended for good. He again, shut himself in his room, refusing to see anyone. This time there were attempts to coax him down. Even Percy made an attempt. He refused however. None of them could understand this. True they had all lost Fred. Fred the brother, Fred the son, Fred the friend. But only he had lost so much with just one fatality. Where Ron had Harry to confide in and console him, He'd had Fred. They had spend most of their lives together joined at the hip. No one understood what it felt like to be a constant reminder of the son that was lost. He knew that they couldn't help it but every time his mother looked at him with that momentary hopeful look, it cut open a fresh new wound. He of course knew that she loved him, but the look of disappointment always made him feel inadequate.

As he lay on his bed he thought back to all those people who had been present at the funeral. With a pang of sadness he remembered seeing the tear streaked face of Angelina johnson, who he remembered had been Fred's girlfriend since the 6th year at Hogwarts. He hated the sight of her so upset, but how could he comfort her, when he couldn't even comfort himself.

On the second day Mrs. Weasley timidly knocked on his door.

'George please come down,' She pleaded, 'we want to speak to you.' as usual he ignored her, continuing to stare at the picture of the shops grand opening.

'George Weasley,' she said, a renewed force behind her voice, 'Get down in the kitchen in five minutes or so help me I will jinx you until you look like a grindilo!'

He sighed and after another minute, when he had heard her go down stairs he forced himself to sit up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Slowly he dragged himself out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

To his surprise it wasn't only his parents sitting around the table, but the whole family, plus Harry and Hermione were gathered around a large table in the garden. He sat down in the only available seat and immediately his father began to speak.

'George,' he started, 'We are all very aware that this for you has been difficult,' George raised his eye brows but said nothing.

'It's been difficult for all of us georgie,' Mrs Weasley almost sobbed, 'But you need to stop hiding from the world'

To his surprise Harry was the next one to speak.

'It doesn't work,' He said, very carefully looking at the table, 'Remember when your dad was attacked. I hid for days dwelling on the fact.'

'Fred wouldn't want you to shut yourself out from us George,' Bill said.

This was the thing that finally burst something from inside George, and his rage finally exploded from out of him.

'I'll never know what fred would have wanted.' He shouted at them, slamming his hands on the table, 'I hate being the one who lets everyone down when they look around and take a while to realise I'm not him, I hate the feeling that the other half of me has been ripped away. Everywhere I look I see him, something that reminds me of him. I can't even look in the mirror without thinking that maybe it's him standing behind me. Do you know what it feels like to feel that you don't know who you are anymore?'

He sat down, still breathing heavily, and buried his face in his hands.

'Oh george,' Ginny whispered softly and walked over to him, gently she put her arms around his shoulders, and for the first time in his life, he didn't push her away. Instead he began to sob, like he had never done before. He didn't notice them leave, but somehow when he surfaced again, it was his mothers arms wrapped around him, and he was crying in her arms like he had done when he was small. It felt natural. She stroked his hair, making soothing sounds, her own tears falling silently down her face. When he had finally finished crying he felt better. It was as though he had released some of his grief, either though shouting or crying. He had no idea how long they had been sitting like that but eventually, in a thick voice, but still gentle his mother began to speak.

'I don't understand how you feel, and I won't pretend to, but you and I both know that Bill was right. Fred would not want you staying in your room all day everyday. You too were two peas in a pod, and you were both two of the most troublesome boys I have ever met,' She laughed a little after this, 'But you were both your own men in your own right.' Cupping his face in her hands she drew is face to eye level. 'Just because you two were similar does not make you a different person now he is gone. Don't let Fred's death turn you into someone unrecognisable.'

He pulled her in for another hug, grateful for her soft hands stroking his hair as they sat in silence again in the garden.

'do you remember,' He finally said, with a slight grin, 'That time we set Bill on fire on his first day of Hogwarts.'

She nodded, smiling a little at the memory and said in a tone he had never heard her speak in before.

'The colours in that fire really were fantastic weren't they.'

They both laughed together, at the memory of that day. Although she had almost screamed the house down at the time, George had always had the feeling that the was partly to hide the amusement she felt. Finally he had proof that his mother was a lot more like him than he had ever fully appreciated.

'I love you mum,' He whispered.

'Oh Georgie,' She said covering his face with kissed.

'Mum, Get off.' He moaned struggling to get out of her grip.

'That's my boy,' Mr Weasley said with a smile from the door of the burrow.

**I'll try to write the new chapter sooner as i have a week off coming up =]**


End file.
